maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Mage/Monster
Tenebris Expedition (Event) The Black Mage is the final boss you will face in Tenebris, with an invitation every 2 hours at specific times of the day. Players are limited to 3 entries a day, and will be given 15 minutes to fight the boss, dealing as much damage as possible. His HP is shared between all worlds, except for Phase 4, which will be for individual players. The HP bar for Phases 1 - 3 will update every few hours. Note: He will have the exact same attack patterns as below, but with much lower % HP damage. Some of his main attacks will still 1 hit KO, however. Battle Overview (Actual Boss) The Black Mage is the final boss of Limina, the ninth area of Arcane River, and the third area of Tenebris. He can only fought on Hard mode. 1320 Arcane Force/Power '''is needed to deal normal damage during the battle, which is equivalent to 6 Level 20 Arcane symbols (except for Story mode, where you need 880 Arcane Force/Power). His HP is currently unknown. You must be in a party of 1-6 players in order to fight him, as well as a '''Fragment of Destiny, and each player will have a Life Count of 12; if all players reach 0, then the battle will end and everyone will be kicked out. The battle has a time limit of 1 hour. The battle consists of 4 phases. The Black Mage cannot be subjected to any type of bind (except for his knights in Phase 1), and will only take the damage from the binding skill without being frozen in place. As the final boss, the Black Mage will use various attacks and skills based off ones used by previous boss fights, such as Magnus, Verus Hilla, Damien, Lucid and Will. This will make the boss fight much more intense than any other boss fight in the game. Throughout the battle, you will be inflicted with a curse when getting hit by various attacks. There are two kinds of curses: Creative Curse (White) and Destructive Curse (Black). If you are inflicted with one curse and then receive the other curse within 6 seconds, you will lose 1 Life Count and your skills will be sealed for 5 seconds. *The Creative Curse casts the following effects on the player for 6 seconds: **4% HP and MP recovery per second **10% Final Damage reduction **Creates flames that explode around the player, dealing 15% HP damage per second. *The Destructive Curse casts the following effects on the player for 6 seconds: **15% increase in damage taken (including %HP attacks) **10% Final Damage increase **Potions/consumables will be blocked *White HP Gauge: When specific patterns are activated, a shield is created for the boss and a white health gauge is added. Players need to deplete it as fast as they can to continue damaging the boss. Phase 1 In the 1st phase, the Black Mage will call his knights of Light and Darkness: The Aeonian Rise (white one) and the Tanadian Ruin (dark one), while he sits on his throne in the background. The two knights will share an HP bar, as well as damage taken, meaning that damaging one will automatically hurt the other, and the two will die at the exact same time. Each knight will have identical attack patterns, but will cast a different curse on you. Getting hit by the Aeonian Rise will inflict the Creative Curse, while the Tanadian Ruin will inflict the Destructive Curse. Since you will deal with both curses at once, you will have to be cautious when getting hit. ;Abilities: *Chain Attack: One of the knights will swing its chain to attack you, dealing 15% HP damage + knockback. *Rush Attack: One of the knights will lift its sword and charge towards the player, dealing 25% HP damage. *Dive Attack: One of the knights will teleport into the ground and reappear in midair, diving vertically towards the ground. if one of the knights drops onto you, you will take 100% HP damage. *Red Lightning: Every 20 seconds, two red lightning barriers will trap player(s) inside, making the player(s) more vulnerable to attacks. The only chance of escaping is to wait 15 seconds (or teleporting out if possible), otherwise trying to break free will result in colliding into one of the barriers, dealing 99% HP damage (1 hit KO if inflicted with the Destructive Curse). *Shrieking Walls: As the battle goes on, walls will continuously appear on the corners of the map. These walls will block the player, as well as the two knights, from moving, and will gradually shrink the size of the battlefield. This will make the battlefield more deadly when trying to avoid getting hit by both knights at once. When a wall appears, the two knights will be given a White HP Gauge. *Black Chains: This attack pattern is similar to Lucid's lasers, where chains will fall diagonally onto the players' locations after a short warning period, dealing 15% HP damage. Similar to the lasers, each player will be affected by their own chains, and the chains will target players, inflicting the Destructive Curse upon getting hit. The chains will have a much shorter period in between each chain, and typically you will have to deal with 3 to 6 chains at a time. *White Meteor: A row of white meteors will fall vertically from the sky every 60 seconds. Each meteor deals 50% HP damage and inflicts the Creative Curse. Once the two knights have been defeated, they will melt, and the next phase will begin. Phase 2 In this phase, the Black Mage himself will fight you himself on the Throne of Darkness. He will deal 3% HP damage as touch damage; while this is a very low amount, it can ignore Knockback Resistance. ;Abilities: *White Meteors: Same as Phase 1. *Purple Meteors: A row of purple meteors will fall diagonally from the sky. Each meteor deals 10% HP damage. However, if they fall on the floor, they will move either left or right, to the end of the map, dealing 15% HP damage to anyone in the way. Getting hit in either case will inflict the Creative Curse. *Black Chains: Similar to Phase 1, but up to 13 chains can appear at a time. *Blindness: Reduces your vision for up to 6 seconds. *Flaming Spikes: The Black Mage will summon several large, flaming groups of spikes that covers a large area in the floor, and raise them towards unlucky players who get caught by them after a short warning period, dealing 35% HP damage and inflicting the Creative Curse. *Eyes of Darkness: The Black Mage summons two large eye-shaped orbs, similar to Lotus's bouncing orbs in Phases 2 and 3. They will deal 5% HP damage every 0.3 seconds upon coming into contact with them, inflicting the Destructive Curse, and will explode and disappear after a short time. *Laser Jail: The Black Mage will charge an attack with one (or both) of his hands, then he will unleash a full-map attack with laser walls covering the whole map. Any player getting caught by the lasers will take 1000% HP damage, so the players needs to find a safe spot while he uses the attack. Regardless of which color uses, the Black Mage will gain a White HP Gauge one the attack pattern ends. The lasers' color and directions depend on which hand he used to charge the attack: **Left hand (red lasers): The safe spot is the left corner of the map. **Right hand (purple lasers: The safe spot is the right corner of the map. **Both hands (deep pink lasers): The safe spot is the very middle of the map, right under the Black Mage. This location can be tricky with his touch damage, as it can potentially push you outside of the safe spot. Phase 3 After the Black Mage's physical form has been defeated, he will pull you into his inner universe, where he has transformed into a god, a being made of pure light. The battle will now take place at The In-Between, a space-themed battlefield. In this phase, Orchid will appear from time to time to help out by dealing a certain amount of damage (between 3 billion and 10 billion damage per attack) to the Black Mage. ;Abilities: *White Meteors: Same as Phase 1 and 2. *Purple Meteors: Same as Phase 2. *Red Meteors: These meteors will slowly ascend from the floor, exploding upon contact with a player, dealing a small amount of % HP damage, reversing controls. *Blue Orbs: These orbs will slowly descend from the ceiling, exploding upon contact with a player, dealing a small amount of % HP damage. *Shield/Protective Zone: The Black Mage will surround himself with a large disco ball-shaped shield that works similar to Magnus's Blue Zone. The shield's size will decrease as the battle progresses. When outside the shield, your damage and potion recovery will be reduced by half, but will be normal when inside the shield. *Push: The Black Mage can push players away from himself at close range, which deals 30% HP damage and results in super knockback, as well as being inflicted with the Creative Curse. *Pull: The Black Mage can pull players toward himself, with no additional damage or effects. *Lasers: Lasers will appear in various directions, dealing 50% HP damage and inflicting the Destructive Curse. This, coupled with the above Push attack, can cost many lives if you aren't careful. *Kamael: The Black Mage will summon Kamael, an Angel of Destruction (with the appearance of a small blue being of light). It stays in place high in the air without moving and cannot be attacked, but it can fire light blue projectiles at you that deal 10% HP damage and inflict the Destructive Curse. *Power of Creation and Destruction: The Black Mage's ultimate attack pattern in this phase, which is very similar to Lotus's electrical field/platform attack in Phases 2 and 3. Right at the beginning of this phase, several small blue explosions will occur, creating platforms in midair. He can use either the power of Creation or Destruction as an ultimate attack. Regardless of which he uses, the platforms will disappear at the end of the attack pattern and the Black Mage will gain a White HP Gauge one the attack pattern ends. The two attack patterns are as follows: **Creation: The Black Mage will flash with a white aura, dropping a lot of very large, snowball-like spheres that deal 1000% HP damage. The spheres are very close to each other, but they can be narrowly avoided if you stand underneath one of the platforms above. **Destruction: The Black Mage will flash with a multicolor aura, breaking the floor and creating a large white vortex that sucks players towards it, dealing 1000% HP damage to any players not standing on one of the platforms above. Note that he can still use his Push attack, so be careful of getting knocked off the platform. Phase 4 You will now fight the Black Mage in the Nonexistent Space, an area that is entirely black and white. The Black Mage has turned into a black and white version of his Phase 3 form. To fit with the theme of the area, all of his attacks will be white and black (representing light and dark). You will receive a special skill during this phase, activated with the NPC chat key, that lets you bear the power of Creation OR Destruction, rendering you immune to white or black attacks, respectively (i.e. bearing Creation will cause you to take damage from dark attacks, and vice versa). The white versions of his attacks will inflict the Creative Curse (with black and white flames instead of red), while the black versions of his attacks will inflict the Destructive Curse, so be careful when swapping between the two. ;Abilities: *Bullets: The Black Mage can fire a volley of white and black bullets in either circle-shaped formation or in a direct linear stream. Each bullet does 10% HP damage, and they come in a very dense formation. *Explosions: Various explosions will erupt around your character, dealing 50% HP damage. *Lightning: The Black Mage covers the floor with white and black pillars of lightning, raising them after a few seconds, dealing 1000% HP damage. As with the other attacks, you will not take damage from the color of the pillar based the power you currently wield. *Slow: The Black Mage will cast a Slow debuff on you that works similar to Magnus's Slow/Web debuff, preventing players from using movement skills. In Hard mode, defeating this form will cause the Genesis Crux to appear. This monster is similar to Lucid's Music box that appears after she's defeated: it has little HP and can't attack, but the players needs to attack it in order to get the loot. It can only be hit with Basic (Normal) attacks. In addition to that loot, defeating the Black Mage for the first time will trigger the Genesis Weapon questline, and you can talk to Neinheart in order to obtain a Sealed Genesis Weapon and do the quests to "liberate" it. Limina Hard |ins= |etc= |quest= |location= }} Quest References Category:Major Bosses